I Luh Ya Papi
"I Luh Ya Papi" by Jennifer Lopez ft. French Montana is featured as a DLC on Just Dance 2015. Appearance of the Dancer The dancer is a woman with black hair, and is wearing a red headband with gold pebbles, golden earrings and a golden necklace. She wears a magenta bra and red sleeves from the top of a coat, blue short denim jeans with pink and yellow pebbles, cyan knee high socks and magenta sports shoes. Background The dancer dances through several different locations during the course of the dance. All of them express wealthiness and look similar to the backgrounds of the official music video of this song. The dance begins in a purple-navy background with cyan and magenta palm trees. It then moves on to a street road with buildings. The dancer dances with two backup dances at this point of the routine. Later, the three move to the exterior of a mansion with a parked sports car and a few palm trees. The three dancers move to a scene in front of an ocean with a cruise ship and jet skis. There is a Ferris wheel in the far background. The dancers are later seen standing on a wooden board in front of the Jacuzzi which is possibly in the mansion. There is sunshine in the background and an orange cocktail by a table near the dancer. Plants and reclining beds can also be seen. These few location changes repeat. Later, the dancer is back in the original background, but with the addition of the backup dancers. The backup dancers and palm trees become "moving windows" and skyscrapers can be seen through them. Gold Moves There are 5 Gold Moves in this routine: Gold Move 1: Put your arms over your head and shake your hips. Gold Moves 2, 3 and 5: Point forward. Gold Move 4: Swing your arms out. I Luh Ya Papi GM 1.png|Gold Move 1 I Luh Ya Papi GM 2.png|Gold Moves 2, 3 and 5 I Luh Ya Papi - Gold Move 4.png|Gold Move 4 Trivia * This is the third Jennifer Lopez song in the series, after On The Floor and Follow The Leader. ** It is also the first Jennifer Lopez song to be a DLC. * This routine takes some of the moves from the routine from the music video. * The shorts might have been taken from Follow The Leader. * This is the first officially revealed DLC which you have to pay to play on Just Dance 2015. * The word "S**t" is censored in the game, although "Pants" isn't, even though French Montana says "Take the pants out here", which is a sex reference. ** When viewing the song in the store, "S**t" is not censored. * The design of the coach was inspired by Nicki Minaj's wardrobe in the music video for her song Senile. * On the Xbox marketplace, in the section for this song, it shows some beta pictures for it. In two of them, the backup dancers are in full color, rather than brief opacity like in the actual gameplay. * This is one of the downloadable songs to not have a preview. Other songs without previews include Kiss Kiss and'' Let It Go'' (Sing Along); however they appeared in one of the Just Dance Minutes. * The background contains elements from Miami, Los Angeles and the music video. Gallery luh-papa.jpg Screen Shot 2014-10-21 at 7.24.43 PM.png|Gameplay I Love Ya Pop It.jpg|I Luh Ya Papi i-luh-ya-papi-2.jpg I-luh-ya-papi.jpg|Beta picture; the backup dancers are in full opacity i-luh-ya-papi-3.jpg 175.png|The Avatar ILYP Dancer.png Videos Jennifer Lopez - I Luh Ya Papi (Explicit) ft. French Montana I Luh Ya Papi - Jennifer Lopez ft. French Montana Just Dance 2015 Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Songs in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:DLC's Category:2010's Category:Songs with censored words Category:Just Dance 2015 DLC's Category:Rap Elements Category:Songs without Mash Up Category:Songs without alternate routines Category:Beta Elements Category:Songs with non-playable dancers Category:Céline Baron Category:Grace Bolebe Category:Juliana Herrera